Australian Civil War
The Australian Civil War (also known as the White Supremacist War by Americans or the Aussie Internal War by the New Zealanders) is an ongoing conflict between Thatcher-Loyal Australians and White Supremacists. It is started when Alan Thatcher aimed to reinstate the Anti-Discrimination Legislation and almost succeeded. Harry Thomas-Jefferson intervene at the last minute and tried to rig the polls, but was kicked out of Parliament along with the White Supremacist party. However those loyal to the party began to riot and eventually the war began after 5% of Far North Queensland's foreign and Indigenous citizens were killed. Timeline October, 2030 *October 1st, 2030 - White Supremacists declare war on Alan Thatcher. *October 1st-3rd, 2030 - Occupation of Far North Queensland; White Supremacists occupy Far North Queensland, 5 percent of non-white foreign and Indigenous Australian citizens killed. *October 4th-10th, 2030 - Battle of Singleton; Australian soldiers secure Singleton. 4 Australian soldiers and 1200 White Supremacist soldiers. *October 7th, 2030 - Siege of New England; White Supremacist siege and occupy the New England region of New South Wales, 10 White Supremacist soldiers and 200 Australian soldiers. *October 11th, 2030 - Skirmish of Magnetic Island; Australian Navymen prevent the White Supremacists from garrisoning a fort in Magnetic Island. 200 White Supremacist soldiers killed. *October 15th, 2030 - Site C establish and remaining government loyal to Alan Thatcher move to Site C for better protection. American embassy and Finnish embassy sacked and used as a Fort by White Supremacist. *October 30th, 2030 - Halloween Cancelled due to the Civil War and to prevent throwing citizens off the edge. November, 2030 *November 2nd-29th, 2030 - Battle of Gold Coast; Both sides Withdrawn due to Cyclone Orlando. 1500 White Supremacist soldiers killed and 23 Australians killed. *November 30th, 2030 - Gold Coast loses power due to Cyclone Orlando. December, 2030 *December 1st, 2030 - March 1st, 2031 - The Civil War enters a minor stage changing to minor skirmishes, prison raids and attacks. May, 2031 *March 2nd, 2031 - Prime Minister Alan Thatcher attempts to send a truce to Harry Thomas-Jefferson after rejecting intervention from America and the UK due to the war entering a minor stage. White Supremacist imprison the Queensland Premier and threatens to execute him Alan contacts them again *March 3rd-7th 2031 - Ravenshoe Uprising; Anti-Discrimination Loyalist attempt to take up arms, but are crushed and scattered. 20 Loyalists killed and 20 White Supremacist soldiers killed. *March 10th, 2031 - Wolf Division finally deploy to Australian Civil War. *March 10th-11, 2031 - Liberation of Cairns; Australians liberate Cairns, Premier rescued. 1 Australian soldier killed, 1 DIO Agent Killed, and 2000 White Supremacist soldiers killed and 2 incarcerated. *March 10th, 2031 - Rescue in Ravenshoe; Wolf Division rescue Lucinda Walker. 1 Wolf Division soldier killed and 700 White Supremacist soldiers killed. *March 11, 2031 - Wolf Division return to Cairns for the final assault in Cairns. *March 12-13, 2031 - Battle of the Tasman Sea; Stalemate. Both sides suffer 5000 casualties due to FOAB launch, delayed aid from Australian Navy to Thatcher Loyalists and dominance in the Tasman Sea is delayed. *March 12-16, 2031 - Skirmish at Barron River; Thatcher Victory; Both sides suffer 30 casualties, Barron secured by Reserves. *March 12, 2031 - First Battle of Bloomfield Track; White Supremacists Victory, 2 Wolf Division soldiers wounded, 10 Army Reserve soldiers killed, 23 Airmen killed and 1 Loyalist. 29 White Supremacist soldier killed. Thatcher Loyalists retreat due to Artillery Barrage. *March 12, 2031 - Battle of Wujal Wujal and Cape Tribulation; Thatcher Strategic Victory, 9 Loyalist Casualties and 230 White Supremacist Casualties. White Supremacists lose their main transport routes and are unable to resupply their Artillery. *March 13, 2031 - Second Battle of Bloomfield Track; Thatcher decisive loyalist victory; complete annihilation of White Supremacists in the area including 1 full Battalion. *March 13, 2031 - January 1, 2032 - Battle of Melbourne; Strategic Thatcher Victory; White Supremacist lose their biggest naval yard and 1500 ships to the Thatcher Loyalists. Both sides suffer 3000 casualties. *March 24, 2031 - Battle of Townsville; White Supremacist tactical victory, Thatcher Minor Victory; Captain Salmon wounded, Wolf Division kill Harry Thomas-Jefferson, and Townsville now occupied by Wolf Division. *March 30th - April 2nd, 2031 - Liberation of Cape York; Thatcher victory, Cape York Liberated. American troops arrives in Australia. April, 2031 *April 1st, 2031 - Battle of Weipa; Thatcher Victory, Wolf Division proceeds towards Coen. *April 1st, 2031 - Defence of Coen; Thatcher Victory; the White Supremacists are unable to retreat to Coen and are forced to go by coast to Laura *April 1st, 2031 - Skirmish of Laura; Thatcher Victory; Wolf Division pull off a region sized flank maneuver forcing all White Supremacist forces towards Cooktown. *April 1st - April 10th, 2031 - Battle of Cooktown; Thatcher Victory; Heavy loss of White Supremacists, White Supremacists booted from the Far North Queensland and most of the Northern regions forcing them into the most Southern regions of Queensland. *April 11th-June 1st, 2031 - Battle for South West Queensland; Thatcher/Russian/Finnish/Irish Victory; Australian military evicts many White Supremacists from the region. End of Queensland campaign *April 12, 2031 - G20 Summit in New Zealand is held instead of Australia. Several White Supremacists fighter jets try to attack, but are destroyed before they could cause a spillover in New Zealand. Russia agrees to Intervene on the count if they reasonable enough cause. White Supremacist spies relay the events, making them to the change their game plan to avoid Russia's involvement. May, 2031 *May 1st, 2031 - A missile is shot down after being spotted heading towards Indonesia. Russia uses this as enough cause to Intervene. *May 2nd-3rd, 2031 - Invasion of Gold Coast; Russian/Irish victory, Russian and American troopers to successfully invade the Gold Coast *May 4-14, 2031 - Battle of Brisbane; Thatcher Victory, Russian, Irish, and Australian forces evict the White Supremacist from Queensland. *May 14, 2031 - V-Q Day is established in Australia. *May 14, 2031 - Master Sergeant Eric Olsen is kidnapped by 12 White Supremacist sympathisers. Daniel Hobbs is promoted to First Sergeant. *May 15, 2031 - Australian Federal Police conduct a search and rescue for Eric Olsen. Resulting in the death all 12 sympathisers and Eric being rescued. *May 15, 2031 - ongoing - Martial Law in Queensland, that all Queenslanders may return to their homes excluding those that live in the South West region, but a curfew placed at 1800 hours will take effect until end of the war. Enforced by Australian Military Police, Wolf Division, Australian Federal Police, Russian FSB and American FBI with all Authorisation to foreign agents to take down offenders in accordance to Australia's Laws. 3 Arrests were made so far. *May 16, 2031 - Election for Prime Ministership cancelled on request to fellow citizens, and all other parties. Alan Thatcher gets second term as Prime Minister. *May 20, 2031 - A plane full of Pakistani and Norwegian students shot down in Dubbo, all on-board killed. *May 21, 2031 - A recovery mission for the bodies is implemented with help from Pakistan and Norway. *May 21-29, 2031 - Battle of Dubbo; White Supremacist victory, 15-20 bodies recovered, while remaining casualties are taken by White Supremacists and respectfully buried in Dubbo. The White Supremacist attempt to convince that the Australians are trying to make decimate the bodies and blame it them. The lie fell on deaf ears. *May 30, 2031 - The bodies of the Citizens return to respective countries. The Plane transporting the Norwegian bodies is destroyed by an IED placed by the White Supremacists. Norway sides with the White Supremacists. *May 30 - June 5, 2031 - Battle of Coffs Harbour; Thatcher Victory, Norwegian forces repelled, and later thanks to forensic evidence the culprit reveals to be Lucinda Walker, forcing Norway to pull out of Australia under stern warnings from the Thatcher Loyalists and its allies. June, 2031 *July 1, 2031 - End of the Queensland campaign. South West Queenslanders are returned to their homes. *June 5, 2031 - The SAS establishes a garrison in Grafton *June 6-27, 2031 - Siege of Grafton; White Supremacist Victory; the SAS loses its garrison in Grafton, leaving 20 SAS troops killed as well as 12 White Supremacist. *June 7, 2031 - Captain Jamie Salmon is promoted to Major, Jack Mannings is promoted to Captain, and Private Frazer Wells is promoted to Lance Corporal. July, 2031 *July 2, 2031 - Justin Vance awakes in Sydney and is realises that he has been abandoned and fights through the streets of Sydney alone. *July 3rd, 2031 - Vance frees prisoners from a Concentration Camp, and leads them to a Train Station to head for Queensland. *July 4th, 2031 - Justin Vance is captured by White Supremacist Soldier and taken to a camp in New England. He escapes execution thanks to Major Salmon. *July 4-5, 2031 - Sacking of New England; Thatcher Victory, Prisoners rescued and Justin Vance joins the Loyalists. New England region sacked *July 6, 2031 - Battle of Grafton Thatcher/Russian Victory, Grafton retaken and all White Supremacists defeated in the area. North Coast region secured *July 6 - October 1, 2031 - Battle of Hunter Thatcher/Russian victory, White Supremacists evicted from the Hunter region *July 6 - August 29, 2031 - Siege of North West Slopes Irish/Thatcher Victory, AD Loyalists and Irish troops defeat the White Supremacists in the North West Slopes region. August, 2031 *August 30, 2031 - Riverina and Central West is garrisoned by Australian soldiers. White Supremacist soldiers in both regions retreat and head south for Melbourne to aid in the Battle of Melbourne. October, 2031 *October 1, 2031 - End of Battle of Hunter. *October 1 - November 2nd, 2031 - Battle of Sydney; Thatcher Victory. End of the New South Wales Campaign. V-NSW Day established. November, 2031 *November 2nd, 2031 - January 1st, 2032 - Operation Wolf; Thatcher/Russian Victory, Wolf Division and Spetznaz secure multiple towns in Victoria. January, 2032 *January 1st, 2032 - End of Operation Wolf and Battle of Melbourne, end of Victorian Campaign and beginning of Tasmanian Campaign *January 2nd, 2032 - Red Summer, deaths of Alan Thatcher, President Steven Washington, President Mikhail Yevgenyvich Solokov and Ari Thelma. Major White Supremacist Victory. *January 2nd - Feburary 1st, 2032 - Battle of Hobart, Loyalist victory; End of War. Category:Wars